Volle Punktzahl
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Reid hat in mehr als einer Hinsicht volle Punktzahl...


Volle Punktzahl

Als Derek Morgan das Büro betrat, sah er grinsend zu Prentiss, welche bereits an ihrem Schreibtisch saß. "Einen wundervollen guten Morgen, Emily."  
Prentiss sah misstrauisch zu ihrem Kollegen. "Warum bist du so gut gelaunt?"  
"Oh, du hast es tatsächlich vergessen, oder? Heute ist Reid wieder aus seinem Kurzurlaub da was bedeutet, dass er die Schießprüfung ablegen muss, die wir vor einer Woche hatten." Das bedeutete für Derek, dass er seinen besten Freund wieder aufziehen konnte.  
Jetzt grinste auch Emily. "Stimmt...mal sehen, wie viele Punkte er diesmal hat."

"Verdammt...hast du schon das von Reid gehört?", fragte eine Agentin ihre Kollegin im Pausenraum. Augenblicklich sahen Emily und Derek von ihren Tassen auf. Was war mit Reid? "Ich muss dir unbedingt erzählen, was da los war!", sagte sie und die beiden Frauen gingen mit den Kaffeetassen in der Hand zurück ins Büro.  
Emily sah zu Morgan. "Was glaubst du, was da los ist?"  
"Keine Ahnung, aber wahrscheinlich hat Lopez ihn bei der Prüfung gesehen. Sie musste heute doch auch ran." Derek vermutete ja, dass Reid durchgefallen war. Bevor jedoch einer der beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, betrat Reid das Großraumbüro und beendete gerade ein Telefonat auf Französisch.

"Hey Genie...na, wie ist deine Prüfung gelaufen?", wollte Derek auch sofort wissen.  
"Hey. Was die Prüfung angeht, ich denke die war ganz okay...", sagte er und stellte seine Sachen ab. Bevor er es jedoch verhindern konnte, hatte sich Morgan die Bestätigung seiner Qualifikation geschnappt und starrte ungläubig auf das Blatt.  
"Ist das ein Witz? Das muss einfach ein Witz sein.", sagte er und reichte das Blatt an Prentiss weiter, welche ebenso geschockt auf das Papier sah.  
"Wie hast du…?", mehr brachte sie nicht heraus und Morgan nahm ihr das Papier wieder aus der Hand.  
"Jetzt mal ehrlich...wie hast DU das gemacht?", fragte der Profiler und starrte Reids Testergebnis an. Volle Punktzahl…  
"Ich hab in meinen freien Tagen etwas geübt.", erklärte das Genie und verstaute das Dokument in seinem Schreibtisch.  
"Hey 187, wie ist deine Qualifikation verlaufen?", fragte Garcia, als sie ins Büro stürmte.  
"Er hat volle Punktzahl!", sagte Morgan, bevor Reid antworten konnte.  
"Das müssen wir später feiern gehen!", sagte Garcia, nachdem sie zuerst ungläubig auf das Papier gesehen hatte, was ihr Reid noch gereicht hatte.

"Das geht nicht...ich hab schon etwas vor...", sagte Reid und Morgan sah ihn skeptisch an.  
"Und was?", fragte nun auch Emily, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er etwas anderes tun würde, als ein Buch zu lesen.  
"Ich hab vor den Abend mit Judy zu verbringen...meiner Freundin.", antwortete er und sah in drei fassungslose Gesichter.

So fand JJ die vier vor, als sie keine zehn Sekunden später das Großraumbüro betrat. "Was ist denn mit euch los?"  
"Das Genie hat eine Freundin!", platzte Penelope sofort heraus.  
"Ja...Judy, richtig?", fragte JJ grinsend bei Spencer nach, nur um noch einmal sicher zu gehen.  
"Du weißt es?!", Garcia sah JJ teilweise fassungslos, teilweise wütend an. Wie konnte sie ihnen nur so eine wichtige Information vorenthalten?!  
"Ja, ich hab die beiden zufällig mal getroffen. Nebenbei, wie ist eigentlich deine Qualifikation ausgefallen, Spence?"  
"Volle Punktzahl…", antwortete Reid grinsend.

Morgan, der sich langsam wieder von dem Schock erholte, sah zu Reid. "Warum bringst du deine Freundin nicht mit?"  
"Ich kann sie fragen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie mitkommen will. Gestern hat jemand versucht sie zu überfallen.", erklärte Spencer.  
"Oh, mein Gott!", kreischte Penelope. "Geht es ihr gut?", wollte Emily sofort wissen. Einzig Morgan war der ganze Satz aufgefallen. "Versucht?"  
"Ja, Judy hat einen Schnitt im Arm. Der Täter hingegen liegt noch mit einem gebrochenen Kiefer und einem Schädelhirntrauma im Krankenhaus.", erklärte Reid, bevor er schließlich sein Handy nahm und Judy anrief.

Die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an, als er auf einmal begann auf französisch zu reden. Garcia und Emily waren die einzigen, die das Gespräch verstanden und sahen dementsprechend auch verwundert aus.  
Als er schließlich auflegte, sah Garcia ihn verwirrt an. "Du hast uns nicht gesagt, dass sie nur französisch spricht."  
"Oh, das tut sie nicht. Sie spricht auch Englisch und Spanisch, aber ihr französisch rostet ziemlich schnell ein und da wir die Sprache beide sprechen, übt sie eben so.", erklärte er und die anderen nickten verstehend.

"Hast du ein Bild von ihr?", wollte Morgan schließlich wissen und Reid zog ein Foto aus seinem Notizheft hervor. Auf dem Foto war Spencer neben einer sehr hübschen, brünetten Frau zu sehen, welche glücklich lächelte. Judy hatte das Foto gemacht, als sie im Park waren. Und natürlich hatte Reid eine Papierkopie davon…was konnte man bei einem Technikfeind denn schon anderes erwarten.  
Als das Emily, Garcia und Morgan jedoch auf das Bild sahen, runzelte sie die Stirn.  
"Also irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor.", stellte Morgan fest und die beiden Frauen nickten zustimmend.  
JJ und Reid hingegen grinsten. "Ihr habt sie alle schon mehr als einmal gesehen…", sagte JJ und wartete darauf, dass es bei irgendjemandem 'klick' machte. Da das jedoch bei keinem der drei der Fall zu sein schien, ergänzte sie ein: "Denkt mal an CBS News..."  
Und tatsächlich machten die drei große Augen. "Nicht dein Ernst, Mann. Du hast dir Judy Kent, die Wetterfee von CBS, geangelt?!", fragte Morgan, der es kaum glauben konnte.  
"Zuerst mal ist Judy keine Wetterfee, sondern Meteorologin. Und zweitens arbeitet sie mittlerweile für VOA.", sagte Reid, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete.

Am Abend warteten die anderen bereits in der Bar, als Reid mit Judy eintraf. Einzig ein weißer Verband um ihren Arm zeigte, dass sie verletzt war. "Hey...", begrüßte Reid seine Freunde und stellte ihnen Judy vor.  
"Schön euch alle kennenzulernen.", bis auf Hotch, welcher Jack versprochen hatte pünktlich zu Hause zu sein, waren alle aus dem Team da.  
Die Teammitglieder hießen sie ohne Probleme in ihrer Mitte willkommen, was vor allem Reid freute.

"Wie lange geht das eigentlich schon mit euch?", fragte Penelope schließlich und Judy lächelte.  
"Kennengelernt haben wir uns vor etwa vier Monaten und zusammen sind wir seit drei Monaten und acht Tagen. Spencer kann euch sicher auch noch die Stunden und Minuten nennen…"  
"Und wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt.", fragte Rossi, nachdem Reid tatsächlich noch die genaue Zeit gesagt hatte.  
Spencer wurde etwas rot und Judy lachte. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass sie fragen würden, Spence. Die Kurzfassung ist, dass Dr. Ingenieurwissenschaften kein liegengebliebenes Auto wieder zum laufen bringen kann. Dabei war es nur der Anlasser, der überbrückt werden musste.", erklärte sie und seine Freunde lachten. Das war so typisch Reid.

"Also...woher kommst du überhaupt, Judy?", fragte Morgan nach einer Weile.  
"Ich hab die letzten fünf Jahre in New York gelebt, aber eigentlich komme ich aus Chicago…"  
"Von wo genau kommst du?", wollte er jetzt präzise wissen und Judy lachte.  
"Du kommst aus dem Mittelstand. Von daher bezweifle ich sehr, dass du jemals auch nur einen Fuß in mein Viertel gesetzt hast.", sagte sie und wurde auch sogleich böse von Garcia angesehen, welche gerade die Wörter arrogant und Zicke in ihrem Kopf mit ihr zusammenbrachte. Nicht jeder war eben aus der Oberschicht.

Morgan jedoch war der leichte Slang aufgefallen, den Judy für den Satz wieder angenommen hatte. "Du kommst aus der South Side?"  
"Ja...aus dem miesesten Viertel davon. Bei uns wollte nicht Mal die Polizei patrouillieren, sodass es jede Nacht gekracht hat."  
"Wie hast du als Weiße dort überlebt?"  
Judy schmunzelte. "Ich hab mich angepasst. Meine Mom war Kellnerin in einem kleinen Diner und mein Dad war Soldat. Er ist vor meiner Geburt gestorben. Die Gang, die meinen Block kontrolliert hat, war deshalb etwas freundlicher zu Mom und mir. Cops haben sie gehasst, aber Dad war ein Soldat und ist als Held gefallen. Das zählt sogar in diesen Straßen. Direkt neben uns hat der Anführer der Gang gewohnt. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie ich mich verteidigen muss, da die Straßen für eine Weiße ziemlich gefährlich sein können. Meine Mom war sowas von sauer, aber er hat ihr erklärt, dass er nicht den Versuch machen würde, mich in die Gang aufzunehmen. Ich war, im Gegensatz zu den anderen in Viertel, eine Weiße. Er meinte, dass ich wohl als einzige eine Chance hätte, es aus diesem Viertel rauszuschaffen.  
Sobald ich alt genug war zum Arbeiten, hab ich mir einen Job gesucht und hab dann jeden Tag nach der Schule an Autos geschraubt. So hab ich erst Mom unterstützt und dann später das erarbeitet, was mein Stipendium nicht abgedeckt hat.  
Durch Zufall hab ich später dann eine Stelle bei CBS News bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Wetterfröschen, nutze ich verschiedene Quellen und nicht nur eine. Es macht zwar viel mehr Arbeit, aber deshalb ist meine Vorhersage zuverlässiger als die der anderen.", erklärte Judy und Morgan sah beeindruckt aus. Sie hatte sich allein von ganz unten nach ganz oben gearbeitet.

"Dann bist du auch der Grund, weshalb das Genie auf einmal die Zielscheibe trifft.", stellte Rossi fest und Reid nickte etwas. Judy hatte ihm wirklich geholfen.  
"Naja, das war gar nicht so schwer. Die Theorie konnte Spencer und sein einziges Problem war, dass er beim Abdrücken in Erwartung eines lauten Geräusches verzogen hat. Um das zu ändern muss man nur den eigenen Kopf austricksen."  
"Ja, dank Judy hab ich dann immer eine 5 geschossen.", sagte Spencer und lächelte seine Freundin an.

Penelope lächelte. Vielleicht war Judy doch gar nicht so übel.  
Emily schmunzelte ebenfalls. Volle Punktzahl...das traf dann wohl nicht nur auf Reid's Schießkünste zu.


End file.
